Kenny Omega, Bay Bay!
by Mrs.JackSparrow69
Summary: Kenny was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, trying not to stare at his phone for the millionth time. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The message he had seen. An old friend wants to reconcile.


**Warning: Incest**

Kenny was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, trying not to stare at his phone for the millionth time. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The message he had seen.

He stopped pacing and sat down on the couch that was in the room. Turning his phone screen on he pressed on the messages app and flipped to his most recent conversation.

Trying to stare a hole into the contacts name wouldn't make things any better, he thought to himself and he sighed.

He really missed the person who had sent him the message he was so anxious about. As much as the Being The Elite vlogs would beg to differ, leaving Ring Of Honor had been super hard and the person going to WWE, to NXT, had hurt more than he had ever let on.

Sighing again, he decided to reread the message out loud or rather re-read the contact's name as if that would make it more real. After all, it was real. He just had to find a way to get himself to believe it.

He looked down and his phone and began to speak the entire message out loud, which read,

**Adam Cole:**

**Hey Kenny, It's Adam Cole, I know we haven't spoken in some months and I am really sorry. Going to WWE and leaving the Elite has been really hard. We both haven't always seen eye to eye but I do miss you man and care a lot about you. Of course, you know that I am dating Britt Baker, which means I might come around sometime. Actually I am coming to watch her perform in the ring, since you guys are having Full Gear soon, which obviously isn't on the same day as NXT. I really would love to catch up with you all, especially you and make things right. I miss being friends. So if you would like to catch up just let me know.**

Sighing, Kenny tried to think of a response or if he wanted to make one at all. Of course, he did miss Adam and although seeing him would be great, it also would bring up some very harsh memories he didn't want to dredge up.

Memories of Adam being the first guy crush he had since he was a teenager and he had tried to squash all feelings he had for his own gender.

It's not that he was ashamed of being attracted to guys. He wasn't, well, not as much as he had been anymore. It's that he had fallen for Cole, head over heels and had gotten his heartbroken when Adam had met Britt and he had never gotten the chance to confess his feelings.

Now over two years later, he was doing fine. Enough time had passed to heal the wound Adam had caused.

Or so he thought as he finally realized what he wanted to say to Adam.

**Adam, I would like to catch up but I think it would be best to talk about what happened between us on our own in a more private setting. After the show, I hope you will agree to come backstage with me to my dressing room. I know it's not technically allowed but I really would like to see you in private to talk things out.**

He hit send and tried his best to be patient while he waited for a reply. Fortunately for him, it only took a little more than 15 minutes to receive one.

**Adam Cole:**

**I am pleasantly surprised that you have said this. I accept. We have so much to discuss. Thank you. I really miss you.**

Tears welled up in his eyes as he reread the last line over and over. He couldn't wait to see Adam. He was furious with himself for wasting all those years being hung up on his feelings, rather than just being a super good friend and enjoying Adam's time. Now that there wasn't any more time he felt like he had lost out big time.

Turning off his phone's screen, he made his way out of his dressing room. He had a match against Joey Janela soon and didn't need anything to mess with his head further.

**Later on that night...**

Kenny was laying in the bed in his hotel room, trying to sleep. He wasn't alone. On either side of him on the large queen-sized bed, was one half of the tag team, The Young Bucks.

Earlier the two of them had been trying to cheer Kenny up after he had lost to Janela. They knew Adam was coming to see Britt but he wanted to see all of them too.

Kenny didn't want to talk about it and told them he was planning to talk to Adam alone. They had known about Kenny's feelings for Adam and how heartbroken he had been.

They felt rather sad for their friend and had offered to stay with him, to keep him company and snuggle in bed. All three of them were rather lonely on the road, being away from their families and when they were away they liked to cuddle and stay close to one another. Their wives didn't mind as long as they stay loyal and never did this with any women. Kenny was their best friend and it also soothed the fact that both of them were somewhat attracted to guys but loved their wives dearly. Kenny was very special to both of them as they were to him.

Sighing and not able to sleep at all, he chooses to pick a random side and shift over closer to whichever buck was on that side. Shifting over to his right he pressed his front against the back of Matt who was sound asleep and buried his face into Matt's thick waves of hair and breathed in his scent.

This caused Matt to stir, mumble and sigh as he realized Kenny was pressed up against his back. Reaching behind him, Matt sleepily reached for Kenny's arm and draped it over his side so that he was being spooned.

Kenny loved this feeling and felt instantly comforted and loved whenever he was with his beloved besties. After all, they both were rather good looking and made him feel better about being alone and having feelings for his own sex.

Moving his hand over to Matt's hair he moved the thick tresses away from Matt's neck before placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Groaning Matt shifted until he was facing Kenny. "You okay Omega?" He asked, his raised eyebrow barely visible in the dim lighting provided by a sliver of the moon peeking through the curtains.

"No, Matt, I'm not," he whispered as Matt reached up a hand and stroked his cheek. "I'm pretty sure you are very nervous about seeing Adam, right?" Matt asked him in barely a whisper.

Kenny nodded, not wanting to speak and wake Nick. Matt was being so kind to him and it was exactly what he needed at the moment. Then feeling a shift on the bed, he felt strong arms wrap around him as another body made contact with his own.

Nick had shifted over in his sleep and pressed his body against his. Kenny then decided the best he could do now and what he needed most at the moment was to be pressed tightly into a buck sandwich as he reached over and pulled Nick's arm around his waist, causing Nick to fully spoon him from behind.

Matt put his arms around Kenny and laid on his back as he held his best friend tightly. Then he leaned in and took Kenny's lips with his own.

Kenny wasn't surprised this was happening. It had happened several times before. Even so, his heart raced as he deepens the kiss and lets his tongue lazily lap at Matt's lips, begging for entrance. He's granted it and slips in, swirling his tongue around Matt's mouth.

Kenny Omega was the luckiest guy in the world. He had the best friends in the whole world. Far better than any boyfriend, he struggled to have. He did want to find someone, someday but he struggled with this and this incredible comfort they both provided him was heavenly.

Soon Matt's hands were in his hair as he began to play with it a bit. A quiet moan escaped Matt's lips as he steadied his hand on the back of Kenny's head and deepened the kiss. They were wearing their underwear and nothing more and their skin making contact was causing Kenny to feel tingly.

They stopped kissing so Matt could turn over and nuzzle his head into the crook of Kenny's neck. Soon Kenny was trying to suppress some moans that were hard to keep quiet as Matt licked up and down the side of his neck.

Suddenly he felt warm breath on the back of his neck as another pair of lips attached themselves to him. Nick was awake now and not wanting to miss out on the fun. His hands found Kenny's chest as they began to roam up and down it, ending up on his hard pecs.

Sighing, Kenny tried as best he could to relax and give in to the two nearly buck naked and very gorgeous men, in bed with him.

He felt really good but he couldn't stop thinking about Adam. That is until Matt reached down between the sheets to place his hand on his cock and began to stroke him through his underwear.

Nick was busy beginning to massage his shoulders. "Christ Kenny, you are wound up so tight, relax and let me and my brother make you feel better."

He tried, really tried to listen to Nick but he couldn't relax enough.

"Matt, I'm sorry but under any other circumstances I would be all for this..."

He was cut off as a finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh Kenny and let Matty take care of you," Matt breathed out and then the covers were pushed back and his underwear swiftly pulled down, freeing his dick.

Kenny closed his eyes as Matt let go of him to change positions on the bed. He Felt warm breath around his erection, which was trying to come to life, as Matt took him into his mouth. Nick had removed his underwear and was pressed up against his naked backside.

"Fuccck," he swore as Matt picked up speed. His body was beginning to give in as Nick choose that moment to rub his dick between his ass cheeks.

He felt a shuffling on the bed as Nick reached for the drawer in the bedside table. Nick had unsuspectingly stashed a bottle of lube he had brought with him, earlier. Whenever Kenny was sad they always ended up in this position, on a bed, stripping him and helping him forget his problems for a while.

The three of them were very attracted to each other and couldn't get enough of each other, whether it was sexually or just being around each other for long periods of time, cuddling, holding hands, simply laughing and just having a good time.

Soon Nicks dick was replaced by a lubed up finger as soon as he moved back to Kenny's side. He began to rub it up and down Kenny's ass crack a bit before slowly pushing it into Kenny's tight hole.

"Jeezus you're so nice and tight, Kenny," Nick whispered near his ear as he slowly moved his finger back and forth.

Soon Kenny became a moaning mess and didn't stop the low growl that escaped his lips.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Nick, I'm close," He growled. Obeying, Nick slipped his finger out of Kenny's tight hole, grabbed the bottle of lube, smeared some of its contents all over his dick and slowly pushed himself into Kenny.

After that, it only took a few more bobs of Matt's head before Kenny came with a whine into his mouth.

Nick picked up his pace then. Kenny was trying to come down from his orgasm but the pleasure inside of him was too good to ignore so he grinded his body back and forth in time with Nick's thrusts.

Soon Nick was moaning and panting heavily. It didn't take long before he cried out as his orgasm shot into Kenny's ass. Panting Nick turned his head and made eye contact first with his brother and then Kenny.

"Wow, that was something. You feeling any better, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed. "Just a little bit but at least I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, having you two wonderfully sexy men in my life."

"We feel just as lucky to have met you," Matt spoke as he trailed his hand down to his underwear.

Slipping them off his body, he moaned as his cock was freed.

"I think I need some help with this. Nick, would you be a dear and come give Kenny a nice show?" Matt gestured toward his brother and then pointed at his very hard erect penis.

Nick didn't even need to be asked twice as he began to climb over Kenny. Kenny had a better idea as his hand came down onto Nick's back when he was directly over top of his lap, only his shoulders and head on the other side of him.

"No no, Nicky, I think you should stay like this in my lap and suck Matt off as I punish you for leaving your dear brother all pent up," Then his hand came down and smacked Nick hard on the ass. This caused Matt's dick to twitch.

"Woah, Kenny, that's hot."

Nick moaned and leaned a bit more forward until his face was level with Matt's aching erection. Then he hollowed his cheeks and took Matt into his mouth.

Kenny didn't stop spanking the gorgeous ass cheeks in front of him. He knew Nick liked this kind of thing very much and was happy to oblige. By now Matt was a moaning mess and it didn't take long before he came, very hard with a cry of Nick's name and a tug on Nick's hair.

Afterward, after the three of them had cleaned up, they lay naked together with Kenny on his back. They were curled up on either side of him, blissed out of their minds.

Kenny leaned towards each of his precious bucks and gently kissed their forehead.

"Thanks for the amazing time with two amazingly wonderful men, who have stuck around in my life, since we first met. I love you guys more than anything."

"We love you too Kenny now let's get some sleep," Nick spoke in reply as Matt yawned and began to close his eyes.

He nodded in response as all three off them drifted off to sleep, entwined, naked and as happy as any of them could be.


End file.
